


Sandwich Deal

by seosui



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfold Sex, Business deal gone wrong (winkwink), Jealous Handsome Jack, Multi, Nisha being hot as always, Rhys getting lucky, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosui/pseuds/seosui
Summary: Despite a pouting Jack looking over her shoulder, Nisha offers that hot middle management guy with fancy socks a handsome sandwich deal. Just not the kind of sandwich you're thinking of.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Nisha/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Sandwich Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Needed Rhackisha for my midnight snack.

A thin sheet of amber washed over that smug face, as the Pandoran sunset overlooking the west window was fading out. Slipping a cigarette between her lips, her watchful eyes followed his hand as he flicked the lighter on and lit up her smoke. She thanked him with a sweet little peck on the cheek, and he melted right onto her lap like the puppy he is. Nisha shrugged, teasingly nudging at his head a little, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead, he started fondling her breasts, though in a rather playful way.

“Hey, ‘member that flashy guy from last time?” Nisha seemed unaffected. “The one you spit on.”

“Which one? Oh c’mon, babe. You know I’m a spit machine.”

“The hot piece of ass you mentioned last week, dumdum. Middle management, slicked back hair, fancy socks with a supermodel pout.”

“Oh yeah, that little bitch. What about him? You seriously talkin’ about some other guy while I’m playing with your tits?” Jack winced, his lips curled into a frown.

It made Nisha laugh, and she pushed him aside before climbing out of bed. He watched her snatch her bra off the makeshift crate box coffee table and stub out her cigarette. Sometimes, he felt like he needed to buy her nicer furniture, but she would always chide him for it. Says she doesn’t like fancy.

“Saw him yesterday. He’s real hot up close.”

That comment piqued Jack’s interest. He sat up and leaned forward, ears honing in on that mischievous tone in Nisha’s voice. “And? Pshh… Big deal.”

“He’s comin’ back tomorrow to close a deal with me. So... Mind if I eat him?”

“Haha… You’re kidding, right? Babe?”

* * *

A little squeeze on the hip sent the pretty boy squealing and tumbling against the wall, breathless, with his knees knocked together, holding in the pleasure urgently building up in his groin. That tripled when the mysterious third person joined in on the fun; a pair of strong burly arms snatched him by the waist and rubbed a monstrous hard rod in between his thighs. Rhys trembled, cheeks flushing and his insides were pulsing in anticipation. He hadn’t had a threesome in a while, so he had completely forgotten the thrill of the moment. Being blindfolded added to the whole excitement, yet he consented to the terms presented by his business partner. Though it might have been unethical, it was too good a deal to refuse.

Then, a salacious sensation, of warmth – a writhing tongue leaving a trail down his neck. Then, a deep bite, followed by a deep guttural moan in his ear as he was slowly penetrated. Rhys let out a shaky yelp, blindly grabbing onto the neck of the one behind him, arching his back to the swing of their hips.

He heard the woman below him chuckle in between her moans, further shoving the entirety of him down the back of her throat. Once she made a little mess out of him, she pulled away with a loud pop, dragging a chair over. It wasn’t long till Rhys felt their skin touch and hers was wet, flesh twitching with impatience and sliding over his length. The one behind him suddenly pushed him forward, and he felt himself pry open the woman’s thighs and shove deep into her. Well, it was more her pushing herself against him, but anyway, here he is, sandwiched between the two. A business deal gone awry (not really).

* * *

“I don’t think he’ll walk for day or two.” Nisha coolly puffed out her smokes and rubbed at the purple lipstick smudged on the pretty boy’s lips. He was already spent and fast asleep after the fifth round. To be fair, the different positions they imposed on him were taxing, he could barely hold himself up.

“No shit. It was a good fuck, though!” As usual, Jack was being smug. It was cute, especially when he just lay there helplessly, too pained to move.

Oh yes, he did get to receive some pounding from the other two, too. And damn, the kid was good! Well, Nisha too, but the hot new piece of ass wasn’t so bad himself. What was his name again? Ray? Reiss? Reese? He had to check with HR later, maybe throw in a bonus for the good times he had given them, his girlfriend _and_ him altogether – they weren’t easy to please.

* * *

“Hey, ‘member that pretty boy from last time? The one we railed so hard, we broke the chair.”

“Oh yeah, that guy! Rhys, I think his name was? Rhys Strongfork. Lame name, if you ask me. Pbbt.”

“Yeah, so I-“ Nisha’s words suddenly came to a halt. She turned towards Jack in partial disbelief. Noting the silence, he looked up from his papers and raised a brow at her.

“What?”

 _But you never remember names._ She felt a pang of _something_ , taking root in the depths of her ribcage, but only _briefly_. Nisha’s luscious lips then curled into a pout; she crossed her arms over her folded legs and slapped on the most mischievous smirk on her face.

“He’s comin’ here tomorrow, got another deal lined up for me. So… Mind if I eat him?”


End file.
